Mystery Guy
by Ed-and-Jane
Summary: Bella is confused by the familiar car that comes to pick her up for school one morning. One-Shot! possible two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here's an extremely short one-shot that I had written a long time ago(June 26th to be exact) and thought of even before that. Its kinda random but Ed liked it so I thought I would put it up. I just finally got around to finding it in my email (glad I don't delete anything!) well anywayz enjoy!

* * *

I was waiting by the kitchen door wondering where Edward was. He was usually here as soon as Charlie's cruiser was around the corner. I started getting fidgety as the minutes ticked by. I heard a loud booming rap coming from a car as it drove by, but the sound seemed to stop moving and continued in front of the house instead of fading away. I looked out the door and Edward's silver VOLVO was there. _That's really strange he would never let it get stolen,_ so- a little confused- I walked up to the still running car. The window rolled down and there was my Edward, still stunning even though he was wearing a sideways baseball cap and giant gold jewelry-that with him was probably real. He turned down the loud rap, looked up at me, tapped his fist to his chest twice, made a sideways peace sign and said in a strange deep voice "_YO._"

* * *

If you guys like it tell me and I'll write more! I want to know why he's dressed/acting like that too!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! Here's another chappie! Its not very long but if you've read omo you'd know that i have issues with that!

Anywayz... enjoy!

Oh ya.... Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Bella, Edward, Alice, Emmett, or the whole gangsta thing (well I did make it up but...aw never mind...)

* * *

I backed away, a little scared. I had never seen Edward act so…weird.

"Sup, Bella?" He asked in the weird voice.

"Um…nothing really." I answered as I climbed hesitantly into the car. "Edward, why are you doing this?"

"Whoa, it's Ed to you, babe."

"Okay…Ed…why are you dressed like that?"

"Cuz these are my threads, yo."

"Edward! Cut it out!" I said laughing. He wasn't meant to be a gangsta. It was too funny. "Did Emmett tell you to do this?" I asked. He kept a straight face though and I stopped laughing.

"Don't be throwin' my groove, babe." I was surprised at how serious he looked about this. It must have been part of the dare.

"Fine, just drive me to school and I'll leave you alone."

We arrived on time because of "Ed's" crazy driving. I ducked my head as people stared at the car as we passed. We usually got a few glances and I could live with that, but with Edward blasting the rapper music there were only one or two people who didn't look. We pulled into our usual spot and I noticed all the eyes trying to figure out what on earth had happened to Edward. He grabbed me around the waist and led me to our first class. I kept my head down the whole time as he pulled me through the rain. I couldn't wait until lunch so I could talk to Alice.

During every class the teachers had to do a double take. Edward had sat with his arm around me and his feet propped up on the desk almost every time. He didn't raise his hand once and Mr. Mason even asked if there was a new student he was unaware of. This whole gangsta thing was starting to worry me.

On the way to lunch I noticed his pants were falling down and I pulled them up by the belt loop but he whacked me away and kept walking after saying "Don't get all up in my grill!"

I finally got through the lunch line and was able to sit down to chat with Alice.

"What's wrong with Edward?" were the first words out of my mouth.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." She whispered. I nodded though I really wanted to know now.

"So…Edw-" I cut myself off. I didn't want him to get mad at me again for calling him by his full name. "What?" He said his mouth stuffed with spaghetti. I hoped this wasn't some sort of amnesia that made him forget he couldn't eat food. I knew getting rid of it wasn't that pleasant.

I wasn't really sure what I had been planning to say so I thought of something quickly.

"Have you started your English report yet?" Usually he would have already been done by now even if it was just assigned yesterday, but with his new attitude I was unsure.

"Uh… I wrote my name at the top."

This was going to be a long day…

~oOo~

The day finally was over and I was anxious to find out what was up with my Edward. I rode home with Alice in Rosalie's car, which she had borrowed today.

I was greeted at the door by Emmett.

"Bella! You're here!"

"I didn't know I was expected!" I said, laughing. Emmett was always so happy. "So, are you responsible for your brother's…strange…behavior?"

"Maybe…" I was surprised he didn't just flat out admit it. Usually Emmett was pretty proud of his pranks and such. I went and sat down on the couch just as Edward walked in the door.  
"Sup Ed." Emmett said, glancing at me. Edward ignored him and walked over and sat next to me. He glared at Emmett while he kicked off his over sized loose fitting sneakers.

I got up and followed Alice up to her room so I could here the story behind this. I sat on the bed while Alice pulled out clothes from her huge closet and began to explain.

"Last night, we were playing poker, but since money doesn't really mean much to us we bet dares instead. Edward agreed to the dare since he almost never loses thanks to his mind reading but Emmett was thinking he had different cards and fooled Edward into thinking he was going to win the hand when actually Emmett had all aces. Emmett had convinced Edward to bet to act like a gangsta for a day. Trust me when he lost…well you know how Edward gets with his anger management."

The rest of the day I spent trying on clothes that Alice had picked out for me, until I had to go to my house and cook dinner for Charlie.

I was nervous as I headed up to bed that Edward wouldn't be there waiting for me like usual. It would be like when he went hunting and I would have trouble falling asleep.

To my amazement, he was there sitting in my old rocking chair, like a beautifully carved statue. He was wearing his normal attire, a button down shirt with khakis. He opened his arms for me when I walked in.

"How was your…experience today?" I asked him. I was rather interested in what he had to say about the whole ordeal.

"It was annoying. Your face was priceless though." He said, putting his hands on my cheeks. I blushed bright red. "Emmett has the worst dares in the whole family. You should hear some of the things he gets us into…actually you shouldn't."

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Sorry it took me so long to finish this story, I've just been rather busy. With........stuff

-Jane


End file.
